Nappa's Redemption!
by NillaLolo
Summary: A short one shot detailing Nappa and his family, and Nappa dealing with the return of Vegeta!


There was a little home, in a small little area, out in the country. It was on a large piece of land. Turi, the half saiyan and half tuffle woman, now flies down from the sky, and lands right at the door. She grunts and fishes a key out of her pocket. She sighs and walks inside. Immediately, two very high pitched voices call out: "Mommies home!" As a boy and a girl both run up to Turi. "... Horenso and Komatsuna... You know your mother is tired after work..." She chuckled and pat their heads and walked past them. "Daddy has been playing with us all day! He taught us how to punch!" The little boy grinned. Turi sighed. "Oh did he now?" Nappa, a giant bulking Saiyan male walked up to her. "Yes I did. Komatsuna wanted to know." He chuckled and placed his hands on her hips. She smiled and stretched up on her tippetoes and kissed him on the cheek. "Of course." She rested her head on his shoulder. "Long day, huh?" Nappa asked. Turi just sighed to prove it. "Being a doctor sure is hard..." She muttered. Nappa chuckled and picked her up, lifting her legs and walked into living room and placed her down on the couch. "I know it is. Take a rest, sweety." Nappa smiled and sat down next to her. She smiled and nodded. "I think I will..." She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, allowing sleep to claim her...

Turi was jolted awake as Nappa placed warm food right under her nose, the smell of food making her conscious again. She looked at the food. "Yum..." She drooled. Nappa chuckled. "Dinner, hun." She nodded and her and Nappa walked into the dining room, and sat down at the table. The children were already feasting away and the Saiyan adults soon copied them, and ate happily. Suddenly, the house shook violently. The earth trembled and the adults looked at each other. "Kids... Go to your rooms." The children nodded, scared, and followed orders. Turi and Nappa went outside... And in their back yard... Stood Vegeta. He was wearing a blue training uniform, and had a strange 'M' Symbol on his forehead. Vegeta smirked as he saw Nappa. "Well, well... Looks like the trash is gonna take itself out..." Nappa scoffed. "Leave us alone, Vegeta..." He crossed his arms. Vegeta just shook his head. "No... I think I'll have some fun... And kill you again..." He smirked wider and then rushed Nappa, punching him right in the stomach. Nappa spat, but roundhouse kicked Vegeta and sent him back. Then, Turi rushed Vegeta and punched him in the face as Nappa kicked him in the side. Vegeta just laughed and punched Turi in the nose, breaking it. Nappa growled and went Super Saiyan, blasting Vegeta and forcing him to turn into a Super Saiyan as well. Knowing this had just gone super, Turi also went SSJ. Nappa and his wife rushed Majin Vegeta once more, but this time Vegeta hit back. When Turi and Nappa smashed their fists into his cheeks, he blasted them with ki blasts before the hits landed. Vegeta rushed his foot into Nappa's head, and sent him flying. Turi went SSJ2 and punched Vegeta right in the spine, and caused him to also turn SSJ2. Nappa went SSJ2 as well and head-butted Vegeta right in the face, and opened his mouth wide and launched a powerful ki blast out of his mouth. Vegeta yelled and was sent flying away. He panted angrily and then raised both hands. "Final..." He charged two ki balls, one in each hand. "Flash!" He collided his hands and combined the orbs, and sent a beam of high power right at Turi. Turi tried to block, but ended up getting blasted back and sent into a crater in the ground, losing her form. Nappa saw and angrily powered up, and flew right behind Vegeta, and slammed his hands into him, and sent him crashing down. Nappa then fell, and rushed straight down, with his head being aimed. Vegeta screamed in pain as Nappa crashed his head right into Vegeta's gut. Vegeta spat out blood and lost his forms. Nappa stood over him, a large ki blast in his hands, aimed at Vegeta. "I'm gonna end this... And get my revenge..." He said. Turi sat up. "Honey... Is... Is this what you want?" His wife asked him. Nappa looked over at her. He sighed. Nappa lowered his hand, and spared Vegeta. Vegeta stood up. He looked at Nappa. "... Nappa... I... I-I'm... I'm sorry." He said. Vegeta then flew up. "I... I'll leave you alone... I shouldn't have come here..." He looked down. "You have a beautiful family Nappa. Good job..." He chuckled, and flew away, heading towards a power that could be sensed anywhere on the planet by those who could sense energy...

Turi smiled and walked up to Nappa. "Good... I'm proud of you hun." She kissed him. Nappa smiled. "Thanks." Turi chuckled. "It was a minor, but I have taken Psychology." She hugged him. And with that, both Turi and Nappa walked back inside... To continue with dinner with their family... As the Z-Fighters of Earth fought the terror of Majin Buu...


End file.
